


Die Blauen Lichter, Der Geruch von Wasser

by JanaTearce



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaTearce/pseuds/JanaTearce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Übersetzung von Branchs One-Shot "The Blue Lights, The Scent of Water."</p><p>Vier Szenen über Teitos und Fraus Beziehung. Teito ist verdammt stur, aber da kann Frau mithalten. Der Bengel darf nur nicht merken wie nah dran er ist seinen Willen zu kriegen... denn was Teito will, kriegt er auch.</p><p>Viel Spaß beim lesen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Blauen Lichter, Der Geruch von Wasser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blue Lights, The Scent of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275031) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Ich habe den Namen Michael verwendet, weil ich mich so daran gewöhnt hab. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss das mir Mikhail eigentlich mehr zusagt.
> 
> Fünf Zoll entsprechen 12,7 cm, aber das oder 13 cm zu schreiben klingt irgendwie doof, also bleiben wir bei fünf Zoll. Auch wenn ich bezweifle das ihm Teito dann wirklich bis ans Kinn geht wenn er die zugelegt hat xD

### Eins

Frau lehnte sich auf dem Bett in der Herberge das sie sich für heute Nacht gesichert hatten zurück, jedes im Raum vorhandene Kissen hinter seinem Rücken deponiert, und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Pirna hatten sie erst bei Dunkelheit erreicht und Neal und die Grenze lagen jetzt eine Tagesreise entfernt. Capella war in Sicherheit bei seiner Mutter, niemand hatte sie verfolgt und er hatte zuerst duschen dürfen. Die Dingen liefen also genau wie geplant.

Er hatte die um die er sorgte sowieso, noch, nicht enttäuscht. Zumindest niemand von denen bei denen es wirklich wichtig war.

Manchmal, besonders momentan, kam es ihm so vor als gäbe viel zu viele davon. Dennoch hatte er im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen Bischöfen der Kirche recht wenig Pflichten zu erledigen. Zehels Geist in seinem eigenen zu beherbergen. Verlorens verdammte Sense in Schach halten. Teito beschützen. Und oh, jeden Kor der ihm in den Weg kam auslöschen. Es waren nur ein paar, doch diese wogen schwer genug um den anderen Pflichten der normalen Bischöfe keinen Raum zu lassen. Nicht mehr.

Na ja, das Balg ja auch nicht, wenn er schon dabei war.

Also ja, wahrscheinlich war es gut das er es gewesen war, den man mit Teito hatte losziehen lassen. Es hätte sicherlich kein anderer Bischof so verdammt gut die Last auf Teitos Schultern verstanden. Und Frau musste es zugeben: Es fühlte sich gut an wieder zu fliegen. Er hatte sich die letzten neun Jahre, eingesperrt in der Großkirche, wie unter beschissenem _Hausarrest_ gefühlt. Das Ende seiner Zigarette glühte, als er die raue Hitze des des Rauches ein- und wieder ausatmete, den Blick abwesend. Wenn er dem Balg jetzt nur noch Sicherheit gewähren konnte, würde es ihm beinahe vorkommen, als wäre diese Reise etwas gutes.

Teito trat aus dem Badezimmer hervor, rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch über den Kopf, das Andere um seine Hüften gewickelt. „Du hamsterst ja die Kissen“, warf er Frau nach einem Blick in dessen Richtung vor. „Gib mir meine!“ 

Frau blies den Rauch in Richtung Decke. „Da ich das Zimmer bezahle“, sinnierte er, „würd ich sagen es sind meine Kissen.“

„Die Kirche zahlt für dich, du Blutsauger. Gib her.“ Teito versuchte ein paar Kissen hinter Frau hervorzuziehen, wehrte dessen Ellenbogen ab. „Die Kasteiung des Fleisches ist doch eine Tugend, oder nicht? Du bist Bischof, also benimm dich auch so!“

„Seit wann kümmerst du dich einen scheiß um die Tugend?“, wollte Frau wissen, griff nach seinen diebischen Händen.

Teito hielt inne und seine gebleckte Zähne wichen einem Stirnrunzeln. „Wie lang sitzt du hier schon nur mit deinem Handtuch an?“ Das Stirnrunzeln wurde zu einem wütenden starren. „Du bist schon wieder kalt!“ Er stampfte durch den Raum, holte einige Decke aus dem Schrank und warf sie über Frau, wickelte ihn grob darin ein. Frau beobachtete ihn dabei, fand eine gewisse süffisante Unterhaltung darin. So wie es aussah, hatte Capellas Gegenwart Teitos Mutterinstinkt geweckt.

„Dir ist schon klar, das das ohne vorhandene Körperwärme witzlos ist?“ Er nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette, schmunzelte leicht, während ihn Teito nur noch wütender anstarrte.

„Na gut!“ Frau blinzelte, während Teito zum Bett herüber marschierte und es sich breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß bequem machte. Teito wickelte sie beide in die Decken und gab Frau einen Blick der ihm sagte, er solle es nur wagen zu widersprechen. „Da hast du!“

Frau seufzte. „Du bist sturer als gut für dich ist. Weißt du, es tut ja nich _weh_ oder so.“

„Es ist nicht richtig“, meinte Teito leise und grimmig und ohne ihn anzusehen. „Es ist nicht richtig das du so kalt bist.“

Frau legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf den Kopf, zerzauste seine Haare. „Doch das ist es“, sagte er leise. „Weil ich nun mal so bin.“

Stirnrunzelnd blickte ihn Teito an. „Also...! Na ja, na dann, also schön! Aber...“, fest schlang er seine Arme um Fraus Nacken, „dann fühlt sich das hier auch warm an, oder?“ Er beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, ungeübt und doch ohne zu zögern.

Frau erstarrte, seine Augen weiteten sich ob der sanften, völlig unerwarteten Berührung. „Wa...“, er legte seine Hände an Teitos Schultern, schob diesen etwas von sich fort. „Weißt du nich was ne Metapher is, du kleiner Spinner?“, verlangte er zu wissen. All die Unterrichtsstunden der Kirche schienen ihm plötzlich ins Ohr zu schreien. Im Normalfall waren es ja nur die langweiligen Keuschheitsregeln die ihm Schwierigkeiten machten, aber die kümmerten ihn sowieso nicht. Aber diese eine Regel über das was man im eigenen Bett trieb, mit der er voll und ganz übereinstimmte war jene die besagte, das niemals, wirklich niemals, das Vertrauen der der Kirche anvertrauten Kinder missbraucht werden durfte.

Teito schenkte ihm einen seinen seltenen klaren Blicke die ihn überlegen ließen, das Castor vielleicht doch nicht _völlig_ übergeschnappt war den Jungen zum Bischofskandidat zu ernennen. „Du bist nicht tot“, sagte er als wäre es allgemein bekannt, und schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Frau den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren. „Du bist gestorben, aber du bist nicht tot. Ich habe viele umgebracht Frau, aber das hier“, er legte seine Hand auf Fraus nackte Brust, „ist nicht das selbe. Du hast keinen Herzschlag, aber dein Blut fließt weiter. Du atmest und bewegst dich, aber dir fehlt die Körperwärme. Das ist unmöglich.“ Er blickte Frau an, als wären die Gesetze der Physik auf seinem Mist gewachsen. „Also. Du bist ein Geistgefäß, oder nicht?“

Frau lehnte sich zurück. Ein klein wenig war er beeindruckt. Vielleicht. „Das ist so ziemlich unsere Vermutung, ja. Also wegen dem Formwechsel in diese riesigen Skelette und dem ganzen drum und dran.“

Teito nickte zufrieden. „Dachte ich mir. Also hilft nicht nur Körperwärme, richtig?“

Fraus Mund klappte auf und dann wieder zu. Und er hatte schon gedacht das sie sich der Theologie zu und den verstörend warmen Küssen abgewandt hatten. „Das bedeutet nicht...“ Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Teito lächelte selbstgefällig, sich bewusst das er recht hatte, dieser kleine Scheißer. „Doch tut es.“ Und er zog Frau in einen weiteren, dieses mal selbstsichereren, Kuss.

Frau packte den Jungen im Nacken, um ihn von sich zu ziehen, doch... das half nicht halb so viel wie es sollte, denn Teito gab einen ziemlich beunruhigenden Laut von sich. „Sieh mal“, sagte Frau so sachlich wie er konnte, „du bist zu jung.“

Völlig unbeeindruckt hob Teito die Brauen. „Wir haben doch das neue Jahr, oder nicht? Also bin ich sechzehn. Er rammte Frau einen Finger gegen die Brust. „Was hast du denn gemacht, als du sechzehn wart, hm?“

Die Art und Weise wie ihn der Junge angrinste ließ Frau ziemlich sicher sein, das er ein wenig rot geworden war. Für ihn ein Beweis, für die Grausamkeit des Universums das einem toten Mann sowas immer noch angetan werden konnte. „Ja und vielleicht wenn ich sechzehn wär, so wie die Mädchen mit den ich, ja, schon gut, geschlafen hab, wann immer ich der Bedeutung meiner verdammten Roben entkommen konnte. Also warum sagen wir nicht einfach ich bin zu _alt_?“ Warum hatte das Balg nicht einfach seinen Prüfungspartner angesprungen, so wie all die anderen Bischofsbabys, sobald das Examen brenzlig nahe kam?

Teito kreuzte seine Arme auf Fraus Brustkorb und fügte hinzu, „lustig das du das sagst. Ich hab Labrador gefragt, weißt du. Wie sich rausstellt bist du grad mal zwanzig.“

Frau schloss die Augen, verfluchte Labrador innerlich, auf das... das... das... seine Pflanzen verwelken würden oder sowas in der Art. „Teito...“ Er verstummte, schnappte nach Luft, denn Teito hatte dies zur Gelegenheit genommen, sich dicht an ihn zu drücken, hautnah. Der Junge war wirklich warm.

„Ich will das dir warm ist“, sagte ihm Teito leise ins Ohr. „Und ich will... wissen was das hier ist.“ Er lehnte seine Stirn an Fraus und murmelte, „und ich vertraue dir, okay?“

Aufgebend legte Frau seine Arme um Teito, hielt ihn fest und versuchte so gut es ging das brennende Interesse der Sense nieder zu kämpfen. Manchmal erinnerte ihn dieser Junge wirklich so sehr an sich selbst, das es wehtat. „Du bist ein Idiot.“

Es wurde Zeit das Ganze logisch anzugehen, sagte sich Frau, ignorierte dabei das er nicht von ihm lassen konnte. Ungeachtet seiner Dürrheit war der Junge wirklich sechzehn, was ihn nach den Gesetzten des Königreiches zu einem Erwachsenen machte. Also konnten die Regeln mal die Klappe halten. Außerdem war das Balg unsagbar stur (und unfairerweise irgendwie niedlich, wenn er sich nicht gerade wie ein grollender, wütender Bär nach dem Winterschlaf benahm.) Also würde Frau einen guten Grund brauchen um wieder heil aus dieser Nummer raus zu kommen. Hatte er einen guten Grund? Wollte er aus dieser Nummer rauskommen?

Einzig und allein Stille antwortete ihm auf diese Frage. Wartende Stille.

Teito atmete zittrig ein und brachte genug Abstand zwischen sie beide das er ihn anzugrinsen konnte, beinahe genauso nervtötend wie sonst immer. „Ich mein, du weißt doch bescheid wies läuft? Oder schwingst du nur große Reden?“

Nur weil das Herz eines Mannes nicht mehr schlug hieß das nicht das es sich nicht fest zusammenziehen konnte. Frau war nicht sonderlich oft in seinem Leben verliebt gewesen, aber er wusste wenn ihm etwas nahe ging. Das hier... hatte ihn erwischt. Seine Mundwinkel zuckte und er ließ eine Hand nach oben gleiten um Teitos Kopf zu umfassen. „Balg“, meinte er ein bisschen heiser.

Und nur dieses eine Mal erwiderte Teito nichts. Er blickte ihn nur aus undurchdringlichen, fragenden Augen an. Frau wusste nicht wie die Frage lautete oder wie die Antwort lautete die Teito erblickte, aber nach einer Weile lächelte Teito leicht und beugte sich wieder vor. Dieses Mal erwiderte Frau den Kuss, sanft und vorsichtig.

Von dem Moment an als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er gewusste das dieser Junge geschult war und trainiert zum töten. Wenn er nicht gerade wütend war, waren Teitos Bewegungen schnell und selbstsicher und flüssig, immer die Haltung wahrend, immer bereit. Diese Bereitschaft war über die letzten paar Monate hinweg langsam geschwunden und Frau hoffte das es bedeutete das Teito entspannter wurde. Vielleicht war er es, aber gerade wo er merkte wie lang es Teito brauchte bis er sich entspannt an Fraus Brust lehnen konnte, dachte Frau das er noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte.

Was ihn dazu brachte sich scheiß lächerlich verantwortlich für den kleinen Balg zu fühlen.

Also küsste er Teito langsam und sanft, mit unangenehmer Hilflosigkeit, so lange bis Teito errötet war und sich dicht an ihn drückte. Vielleicht war es nur die Hitze von Teitos Körper unter den Decken hautnah an seinem; oder vielleicht auch war es auch die Art wie Teitos Zunge seine streichelte und wie Teito seufzte und sich entspannt an Fraus Brust schmiegte; oder vielleicht war es auch wirklich nur Teitos lebendiges Herz das seines berührte. Was auch immer die Wahrheit sein mochte, Frau war wieder warm.

Wahrscheinlich war Frau selbst ein wenig rot um die Wangen, als Teito sich von ihm löste und seinen Kopf auf Fraus Schulter legte. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er heiser, ließ eine Hand Teitos Rücken auf und ab streichen.

„Ja“, antwortete ihm Teito sanft, ohne sich zu rühren. Nach einer Weile spürte Frau wie Teito gegen seine Schulter lächelte. „Ich schätze du schwingst nicht nur große Reden. Es wäre vielleicht ganz nett das öfter zu tun.“

Frau schnaubte, versuchte die enthusiastische Bejahung seitens seines Penis und der Sense nieder zu kämpfen. „Du verdammtes Balg.“

„Jetzt gib mir die Hälfte der Kissen.“

Frau grinste gegen Teitos dunkles Haar. „Was passiert wenn ich nein sage?“

Der Kampf um die Kissen machte aus dem Raum ein Schlachtfeld, doch musste zugeben das er auch jegliche Verlegenheit verfliegen ließ.

### Zwei

Frau war es gelungen Castor und Labrador aus seinem Zimmer in der eisig kalten Touristenfalle auf F3 zu schmeißen, noch bevor Teito mit dem Baden fertig wurde und hatte sich auf seinem Bett lang gemacht, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er beobachtete den Jungen aus halb geschlossenen Augen, während Teito sein Handtuch automatisch, ordentlich zusammenfaltete und aufhing und seine Kleidung für den nächsten Tag des Rennens bereit legte. Er sah gar nicht mal so schlimm aus, bedachte man sein zusammentreffen mit der Sense, selbst wenn Fraus Fingerspitzen immer noch vor Erwartung kribbelten, die Hände nach der strahlenden Seele in Teitos Brust auszustrecken.

Na ja, Frau hatte schon immer gewusst das Teito ein robuster kleiner Bastard war und dazu viel zu stur um aufzuhören.

Jede Faser dieser Sturheit war dabei in Teitos Augen zu lesen, als er sein Nachtzeug überzog und auf Fraus Bett zuging, anstatt auf sein eigenes. Frau versteifte sich. „Teito...“

„Halts Maul“, erwiderte er, verkroch sich unter der Decke und schlang seinen Körper um Fraus wie eine von Labradors Kletterranken. „Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto offensichtlicher wird es.“

Frau atmete vorsichtig ein und aus, hielt den zunehmenden Hunger der Sense in Schach. „Bist du so scharf drauf gefressen zu werden?“, brachte er hervor. „Nachdem du selbst gesehen hast was passieren kann...“

Teito stützte sich auf einen Unterarm und starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich habs dir doch gesagt! Ich hol dich so oft zurück wie es sein muss! Also hör auf sie als Entschuldigung zu benutzen!“

„Entschuldigung?!“, Frau starrte ihn nun ebenfalls wütend an. „Hör zu du Satansbraten–“ Mit zusammengepressten Lippen brach er ab und kämpfte einen erneuten Schwall des Hungers der Sense nieder. Sie knurrte still, sabberte schon beinahe in Teitos Richtung.

Als ob er es hatte hören können, knurrte Teito zurück. Seine Hand schnellte hervor, legte sich mit festem Griff um Fraus Unterarm, dort wo der Name hineingeritzt worden war. „Du da“, sagte Teito mit tiefer und kalter und tödlicher Stimme, „zieh Leine.“ Für einen Atemzug zeigte sich ein rötlicher Schein um seine Hand und Teitos Griff wurde fester. „Er _gehört mir_.“

Das wiederum fand Frau unerhört genug um den Mund zu öffnen. Sein Kiefer klappte jedoch nur nach unten und blieb dort hängen, während die Sense widerwillig unter Teitos Hand zur Ruhe kam. „Was zum Teufel?“

Teitos Griff lockerte sich ein wenig und er blickte zur Seite. „Michael“, murmelte er. „Wir sind immer noch verbunden, selbst wenn wir voneinander getrennt sind. Ich schätze ich muss es nicht förmlich machen, wenn ich ihn wirklich brauche.“

Das erklärte nun wirklich einige Dinge. Nicht nur warum Frau Teito anscheinend genug bedeutete das er es riskierte seine Seele so zu strapazieren. „Und du hast die Nerven mir zu sagen ich wär ein Idiot“, tadelte ihn Frau, legte seine andere Hand an Teitos Halsbeuge, um ihn durchzuschütteln. Teito zuckte die Schultern und blickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln wieder zu ihm hinauf.

„Das war wichtig“, insistierte er völlig unbeschämt.

„Wichtig, hm?“, Frau verengte die Augen, ein Ausdruck der jedes Gesindel in Schrecken davonlaufen ließ und aus unerfindlichen Gründen keine Wirkung bei Teito zeigte. Verdammt. Er versuchte es mit einer anderen Methode. „Und was meintest du damit das ich _dir gehör_?“

Stur reckte Teito das Kinn vor. „Du bist mein. Mein Bischof. Mein Mentor. _Meins_ , du gehörst nicht der Sense!“

Stöhnend ließ Frau seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken. „Scheiße. Und ich dachte immer Castor spinnt, als er meinte Gott würde mich eines Tages bestrafen.“

Teito drückte sich erneut dicht an ihn, schlang seine Arme um Fraus Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher Er wird sich beizeiten darum kümmern.“

Fraus Mundwinkel zuckten und er ließ eine Hand in Teitos Haare gleiten. „Ich glaub das hat er schon längst.“ Er seufzte, jetzt wo er dem Jungen mehr oder weniger als Kissen diente und war einfach nur froh das Teito auf die abstrakte Ebene in Sachen _Frau aufwärmen_ zurückgekehrt war. Sonst würde Castor hier wirklich noch einbrechen und versuchen ihn zu strangulieren.

Andererseits war es _schrecklich_ kalt dort draußen und Temperament war ebenfalls etwas das ansteigende Körperwärme verursachte, oder nicht? Für einen Moment grinste Frau der Decke entgegen, bevor er eine Hand an Teitos Kinn legte und ihn küsste, flüchtig und sanft. Er dacht nicht mehr an Castor oder dessen Fesseln an denen er zu zerren hätte, als sich Teito entspannt an ihn lehnte, mit sanften Augen zu Frau aufblickte.

„Geh schlafen Balg“, meinte Frau leise.

Teito gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und kuschelte sich in die Decken und an Frau, und ein völlig hilfloses Lächeln hängte sich an Fraus Lippen.

Einen Augenblick lang wurde es breiter und bösartiger, als er ein schwaches vom Sturm draußen gedämpftes Rufen vernahm, das klang als würde so ein manipulativer Bastard von Bischof den Halt verlieren und von den Eisrosen seines Partners aufgefangen werden um zu verhindern das er noch einbrach.

Immer noch grinsend schloss Frau die Augen und schlief langsam ein.

### Drei

Frau war sich jeglicher Gründe bewusst warum es für Teito wichtig war das Auge Michaels wiederzuerlangen, aller für Teito und aller für den Rest der Welt. Er würde auch nicht gerade sagen das er es bereute.

Aber als er zum ersten Mal auf Teito, dicht an ihn gekuschelt, auf dem Bett hinabblickte, nur um ein paar reichlich unbeeindruckte rote Augen zu erkennen die ihn wütend anstarrten, hätte er schwören können das sein Herz wieder anfing zu schlagen nur um im selben Augenblick stehen bleiben zu können.

„Du“, erklärte Michael, als wäre es die schlimmstmögliche Beleidigung. „Du hast dir ganz schön _Freiheiten_ mit meinem Herren genommen!“

Das war unfair genug um Frau aus seiner Schockstarre zu lösen. „Hab ich verdammt nochmal nicht! Hast du eine Ahnung wie gottverdammt stur der kleine Scheißer is? Das war alles was ich tun konnte um ihn davon zu überzeugen das er immer noch zu kurz is um von jemandem meiner Größe flachgelegt zu werden!“

Michael schlug die Decke beiseite und musterte ihn verächtlich und zwar auf die Art und Weise die einen Mann Komplexe kriegen ließ. „Hmph.“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Kissen als wären sie ein Thron, kreuzte Teitos Arme dabei schmollend. „Nun, da es so aussieht als wärst du jetzt Eigentum meines Herren, werde ich _wohl_ nichts dagegen unternehmen.“ Er hob einen Finger und beäugte Frau ernst. „Solang du nicht größenwahnsinnig wirst!“ Und schon war er weg und es waren wieder Teitos Augen die ihn anstarrten.

Teito, der augenblicklich in Gelächter ausbrach. „Dein Gesicht“, brachte er noch hervor.

Frau stotterte. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. „Dein _Eigentum_?“, verlangte er außer sich zu wissen. „Diesem katzenäugigen Bastard macht es nichts aus solang ich nicht _größenwahnsinnig werde_?“ Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. Teito lachte immer noch, war zwischen den Kissen zusammengeklappt, hatte die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt. Verdrießlich blickte ihn Frau an. „Und glaub bloß nicht das du heute Nacht auch nur _irgendwas_ von mir erwarten kannst...“

Teito kriegte sich wieder ein und kroch auf Fraus Schoß, grinste dabei. „Würde es als größenwahnsinnig gelten, wenn du nicht tust was ich will?“, fragte er, schlang dabei seine Arme um Fraus Schultern.

Frau knurrte und brachte Teito auf dem Rücken zum liegen, pinnte ihn an das Bett unter ihnen. „...geb dir gleich 'größenwahnsinnig'...“ Er fing Teitos lachenden Mund in einem tiefen, unnachgiebigen Kuss ein.

Wobei anzunehmen war, ob dem keuchen das Teito von sich gab und so wie er sich Frau entgegen bog, das dies von Anfang an der Plan gewesen war. „Mmm. Frau.“ Teito schlang seine Beine um Fraus Hüften und rieb seinen Hintern an Fraus Schritt.

„Nicht bis du fünf Zoll größer bist, gottverdammt“, keuchte Frau und versuchte zu verbergen wie es ihn anmachte als Teito knurrte. Wenn der Satansbraten jemals rauskriegen würde wie nah dran er war seinen Willen zu bekommen, dann, das wusste Frau, wäre er geliefert. Und Tatsache war das Teito viel zu ungeduldig war um auf sich selbst nicht zu verletzen, also blieb es an Frau hängen sich für sie beide in Selbstbeherrschung zu üben.

Dafür erwartet Frau allerdings auch wirklich einen gottverdammten Heiligenstatus.

Glücklicherweise war Teito aber ebenso gut abzulenken, solang man nur mit einer entsprechend guten Alternative daher kam. Frau wanderte seinen Körper hinab, leckte versprechend Teitos kräftigen Bauchmuskeln entlang. Er grinste als Teito seine Beine mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wieder aufs Bett sinken ließ. Es war nicht so das sich Teito im Bett unzumutbar benahm; nur wenn man ihm sagte was er nicht durfte wurden seine Reaktionen automatisch unbedacht. Etwas mit dem Frau durchaus sympathisierte, solang ihn der Bengel nicht gerade verrückt machte.

Was auch der Grund war warum er, als sich seine Lippen um Teitos Glied schlossen, ihn nicht reizte, sondern sofort anfing an ihm zu saugen, feuchte und bestimmende Bewegungen, die Teito schließlich seine Hüften vom Bett heben ließen. Frau lächelte ein wenig ob dessen und ließ seine Zunge vor und zurück über Teitos Eichel gleiten. Teito stöhnte, grub seine Nägel tief in Fraus Schultern und stieß in dessen Mundhöhle. Immer waren es Momente wie dieser die Frau seine „fünf Zoll Regel“ überdenken ließen. Teito hatte sich ziemlich gut entwickelt und es gab an seinem ganzen Körper keinen einzigen Zentimeter kindlicher Zartheit. Es wurde ihm ein wenig schwer auf das warten zu bestehen, wenn Teitos Erektion auf diese Weise seine Zunge entlang glitt.

„Frau“, keuchte Teito, als sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Frau gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und nahm Teito ganz in sich auf, und schluckte Stück für Stück alles was er zu fassen bekam. Das abgehakte Stöhnen das ihm antwortete als Teito kam, hätte ihn schnurren lassen, wenn er nicht den Mund voll gehabt hätte. Also dachte er es sich bloß.

Nun, das und er lächelte selbstgefällig auf Teito herab, nachdem er sich seinen Weg wieder nach oben geküsst hatte, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Teito lachte atemlos. „Du schaust aus wie eine der Kirchenkatzen, nachdem sie einen Fisch aus dem Springbrunnen gestohlen hat“, erklärte er Frau.

„Du hast aufgehört dich zu zanken“, erwiderte Frau. „Ich find das selber ziemlich beeindruckend.“

„Also warum erinnerst du mich jetzt dran?“, wollte Teito wissen, streckte eine Hand aus um Fraus Lippen nachzuziehen.

Frau lächelte boshaft. „Ich hab nie gesagt das ich nicht finde das das Zanken Spaß macht.“ Teito knurrte und schlang ein Bein um seines und rollte sie herum. Frau grinste zu ihm hinauf, verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf. „Ja? Hast du noch etwas hinzu zu fügen?“

„Ja, ich denke das hab ich“, Teito funkelte ihn von oben herab an und dann wanderte er Fraus Körper hinab und drückte dessen Beine auseinander um sich Platz zu schaffen. Der Blick mit dem er Frau nun bedachte war beinahe ebenso böse wie der mit dem ihn Frau selbst bedacht hatte.

Frau gelang es ruhig und entspannt zu bleiben, bis genau zu dem Moment als sich Teitos Lippen um ihn legten und dann musste er nach dem Kopfende greifen. Es war jedes Mal das selbe und er würde sich wohl nie an die Hitze einer lebendigen Mundhöhle gewöhnen. Wäre es möglich das Feuer glitschig und feucht wär, fühlte sich das hier an als würde Feuer seine Erektion entlanggleiten und Teito ließ sich seine Zeit. Frau stöhnte, tief und unverhohlen und drückte sich ihm etwas entgegen; Teito erwiderte die Bewegung, hatte die Lippen nur um Fraus Spitze gelegt. Frau fluchte atemlos und Teito kicherte.

Dieser miese kleine Bastard lernte _Castors_ Sinn für Humor.

Frau erzitterte als Teito ihn tiefer in den Mund nahm. Diese Hitze, das Leben, diese Intensität waren mit nichts vergleichbar und die Kraft mit welcher Teitos Hand an seinem Schaft, glitschig und selbstsicher, auf und ab rieb fühlte sich an wie das einzige was ihn noch in dieser Welt hielt. „Teito“, keuchte Frau warnend. Er hielt das hier nie lange durch. Widerwillig ließ Teito von ihm ab, umspielte ihn ein letztes Mal mit der Zunge.

„Mm. Stell dir bloß mal vor wie das wär, wenn du in mir wärst“, murmelte er gedankenverloren, ließ seine Hand an Fraus Schaft entlangreiben.

Frau konnte sich nicht recht davon abhalten über seine Hitze und Enge nachzudenken und das Kopfende knarzte unter dem Griff seiner Hände, als das Verlangen durch seinen Körper hämmerte. „Teito...!“

Als er wieder zu Atem kam, lachte der Bengel immer noch. „Das muss ich mal wiederholen“, grinste er, die Ellenbogen auf Fraus Brustkorb abgestützt. Frau knurrte und zog ihn in einen rauen Kuss, den Teito bereitwillig erwiderte.

Einen scheiß _Heiligenstatus_ , schwor sich Frau.

### Vier

Es war nicht Fraus Idee gewesen als er zum ersten Mal mit Teito Klein im Bett gelandet war. Es war nicht seine Idee gewesen sich ein Bett zu teilen egal ob sie nur darin schliefen oder nicht. Es _war_ seine Idee gewesen dem Jungen beizubringen wie er seinen Mund und seine Zunge einsetzen konnte, allerdings nur aus Selbstverteidigung. Denn das wichtigste von allem was nicht seine Idee gewesen war, war jemanden so schlank wie Teito zu vögeln, mit was als, ohne ungebührende Bescheidenheit, verdammt großer Penis galt. Er hatte sich an die Strenge Regel „nicht bis du fünf Zoll größer bist“ gehalten und darauf bestanden das er niemanden ficken würde der ihm nicht mindestens bis zum Kinn reichte.

Teito hatte geschmollt. Er hatte Frau einen Feigling geschimpft. Er hatte einige _wirklich, wirklich_ unfaire Dinge mit seinem Mund getan und Frau anschließend sofort wieder gefragt. Und schließlich war er still geworden und hatte Frau offen angeblickt und „bitte“, gesagt.

Was dazu geführt hatte das Frau nun, mit Teito breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß und an seine Brust gelehnt, an einer Hand voll Kissen lehnte, während er seine Finger langsam und sanft zwischen seinen Pobacken rieb. „Wir gehen das langsam an, verstanden?“, murmelte er gegen Teitos Haar.

Teito nickte, den Kopf an seiner Schulter, schloss die Arme ein wenig fester um seinen Nacken. „Ich weiß. Ich werd nicht drängen.“

Fraus Mundwinkel zuckten; er vertraute nicht darauf das das allzu lang anhalten würde. „Okay. Dann versuch entspannt zu bleiben.“ Er tauchte seine Finger in eine Dose Gel die bei den Kissen stand, denn er hatte dieses Mal die verdammte Sparpackung gekauft und ließ seine Finger, langsam und bestimmend, über Teitos Eingang kreisen. Teito spannte die Muskeln an und entspannte sich nach und nach wieder als er ausatmete. Ununterbrochen bewegte Frau seine Finger weiter, langsam und sanft und nach ein paar weiteren Atemzügen ließ Teito ein leises stöhnen hören. Frau nahm sich fester zusammen und schob einen Finger in Teito hinein.

Harsch zogen sich Teitos Muskeln zusammen und Frau wartete bis er sich wieder entspannt hatte, bevor er seinen Finger in ihm bewegte. „Alles okay?“, fragte er leise, ließ seinen Finger Teitos innerstes entlang streichen.

„Ja.“ Teito klang ein wenig Atemlos. „Ja, alles okay.“

„Wie fühlt sich das an?“, hakte Frau nach, denn wenn sich Teito schon mit seinem Finger in sich unwohl fühlte, würde er sich später noch _stark_ zurückhalten müssen einfach in den Jungen zu stoßen.

Ein gehauchtes Lachen und ein weiteres Mal zogen sich seine Muskeln zusammen. „Fühlt sich wie du an.“ Nach einer Weile fügte Teito hinzu, „ich mags dich zu spüren.“

Frau schloss die Augen und drückte Teito einen Kuss aufs Haar. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er sich verloren geglaubt. Doch Teito hatte ihn erwischt, hatte sich in ihm eingenistet, direkt in seinem Herzen. Aber nur weil er das wusste hieß das nicht das es sich nicht neu und schrecklich warm anfühlte, wann immer Teito etwas derartiges sagte. „Da bin ich froh“, sagte er heiser. Teito blickte zu ihm auf mit einem schmalen Lächeln und geröteten Wangen, Frau erwiderte das Lächeln skeptisch. „Bereit für mehr?“

Teito nickte und legte den Kopf wieder auf Fraus Schulter ab, atmete ein und aus und entspannte sich willentlich. Frau zog ihn etwas dichter zu sich heran und schob einen zweiten Finger in ihn. Es ging leicht und Teito gab einen Laut von sich den Frau eindeutig nicht als Unwohlsein einordnete. Langsam bewegte er seine Finger in ihm und Teito schmiegte sich an ihn, ließ seine Muskeln seine Finger umspielen. Er konnte Teitos halb erhärteten Schaft spüren und musste für einen Moment selbst tief durchatmen.

„Mmm.“ Teito drückte seine Hüften an Fraus. „Frau...“

„Ja, schon gut.“ Frau zog seine Finger vorsichtig zurück tauchte sie erneut ins Gel. „Sag mir wenns wehtut, okay?“

„Werd ich“, versprach Teito und Frau konnte ihn schon beinahe mit den Augen rollen hören. Er schnaubte sanft und zog Teito dicht an sich, so dass er auf seinen Körper wie auf seine Worte hören konnte, und schob ihm drei Finger in den Arsch. Er war eng und Frau bewegte sie sehr langsam, lauschte jedem japsen in Teitos Atemzügen, wartete jedes Mal ab wenn er seine Muskeln anspannte. Schließlich jedoch hatte er seine Finger ganz in ihm versenkt und Teitos stöhnte leise gegen seine Schulter.

„Frau, _mach schon_.“

„Dräng nicht“, murmelte Frau ein wenig heiser. Dennoch tat er wie gebeten und ließ seine Finger bis zum Knöchel hinausgleiten, nur um sie langsam wieder in ihn zu schieben. Und erneut. Teito stöhnte jedes Mal wenn er seine Finger in ihm versenkte und Frau begann sich zu fragen ob er sich weitere Worte verbeißen konnte, weil es verdammt danach klang als ob es Teito gefiel auf so grobe weise geweitet zu werden. Und es fühlte sich an, als ob er es aushalten würde.

„Ich dräng nicht“, keuchte Teito. „Nur... ohh... will dich _spüren_.“ Er rieb seine Hüften an Fraus und beide gaben ein stöhnen von sich.

„Scheiße, schon gut, du hast gewonn, okay?“ Grimmig küsste Frau ein Grinsen fort das sich auf Teitos Lippen zeigen wollte und Teito schlang die Arme fester um Fraus Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss, die Augen verklärt und halb geschlossen. Frau tauchte seine Hand erneut in das Gel, während er Teito immer noch küsste und verteilte es auf seiner Erektion. Entgegenkommenderweise hob Teito seine Hüften ein wenig an und Frau schlang seinen Arm fester um ihn. „Langsam“, knurrte er gegen Teitos Lippen, platzierte sich vor Teitos Eingang.

Teito zog eine Schnute, ließ Frau jedoch das Tempo bestimmen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte scharf auf, als Frau langsam in ihn drang. „Ahh... oh...“ Sein Griff wurde fester als Frau zögerte. „ _Hör nicht auf_.“

Frau, schwer keuchend ob dem Verlangen das sich in seine Nerven brannte, biss die Zähne zusammen und drang Stück für Stückchen in Teito ein. Und dann war er drinnen, bewegte sich geschmeidig in ihm und Teitos keuchen verwandelte sich in ein kehliges stöhnen. Die alarmierende Anspannung seines Körpers verschwand und er lehnte sich keuchend gegen Fraus Brust, während Frau fast gänzlich in ihn eindrang. „Alles in Ordnung?“, brachte Frau heiser heraus, hielt ihn fest, benommen von der brennenden Hitze von Teitos Körper.

„Mm. Ja.“ Teito schmiegte sich der Länge nach an Fraus Brust, öffnete die Lippen, als er ihn noch etwas tiefer in sich aufnahm. „Oh...“

Frau fluchte vor Verlangen, krallte die Hände in Teitos Hüften und Teito, dieser kleine Bastard, grinste ihn atemlos an. „Ich werd sowas von froh sein wenn du diese gottverdammten fünf Zoll größer bist“, knurrte Frau, „auf das ich deinen Arsch auf Grundeis vögeln werde, so wie dus verdammt nochmal verdienst.“ Stattdessen bewegte er seine Hüften nun langsam und kräftig, zog sich zurück und stieß wieder in Teito, vorsichtig um nicht zu tief in ihn zu stoßen. Letztlich verschwand Teitos grinsen auch wieder, als er sich in Fraus Schultern krallte und laut aufstöhnte.

„Fühlt sich gut an“, hauchte Teito, während ihn Frau so langsam fickte. „Hart...“

Und ja, Frau konnte spüren wie hart sich Teito um ihn spannte und es machte ihn ein leicht wahnsinnig wie ihn diese lebendige, brandmarkende Hitze umschloss. „Teito...“

Teito beugte sich über ihn und seufzte, als er sich auf ihn herabsinken ließ, Frau damit entgegen kam und Frau stöhnte auf. Er würde schwören das ihn der Junge eines Tages noch ins Grab bringen würde.

Heute jedoch war sein erstes Mal und Frau war sich bewusst das es ein Fehler wäre das ganze in die Länge zu ziehen. Also ließ er eine Hand Teitos sehnigen Körper hinabwandern und schlang sie um Teitos Schaft, ließ sie in langsamen, kräftigen Bewegungen an ihm auf und ab reiben. „Ahh!“, erneut grub Teito seine Nägel in Fraus Schultern und Frau beobachtete ihn, saugte das Leben und die Brillianz seiner Hingabe in sich auf, während sich Teito mutwillig im Takt seiner Stöße bewegte und seiner Hand entgegen drängte. Die Art und Weise wie Teito sein Name über die Lippen kam ließ etwas heißes und besitzergreifendes durch ihn fahren.

Als Teito schließlich auf ihm zusammenklappte, knurrte er, vergrub sich mit kurzen, begehrenden Stößen in ihm, so eng wie er war, bis es ihn das Verlangen das durch seinen Körper wallte über die Klippe stieß. Als das Feuer schließlich aufgehört hatte sich in seine Nerven zu brennen, zog Frau Teito wieder dicht heran und zog sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück. Teito zuckte zusammen und Frau begann mit einer Hand seinen Rücken zu streicheln. „Okay?“, fragte er sanft.

„Ja“, antwortete Teito genauso sanft. Und dann tippte er Frau mit einem Finger an die Brust. „Und es hat nicht wehgetan.“

Frau schnaubte und ließ eine Hand seinen Rücken hinabgleiten, legte sie sanft um seinen Hintern. „Wenn du morgen das verdammte Hawkzile fliegen und das immer noch sagen kannst, bin ich beeindruckt.“ Er konnte spüren wie Teito das Gesicht an seiner Schulter heiß wurde und kicherte, vergrub seine Finger in Teitos Haaren. „Ich bin jetzt schon ein wenig beeindruckt“, gab er dann zu.

Teito blickte ihn mit einem selten offenen, süßem und strahlendem Lächeln an. Frau drückte ihn dicht an sich und versuchte offenkundig nicht zu einer erbärmlich sentimentalen Pfütze zu schmelzen. Doch so lange es ging, würde Frau dicht an der Seite, seiner reinen Wärme und wahnsinnigen Sturheit, des Herzens Teitos bleiben, und dafür dankbar sein.


End file.
